John and Pocahontas: Found Again
by Sarahcorine
Summary: Set after Pocahontas 2 back in her home town, Pocahontas unexpectedly sees John Smith and instantly regrets the decision she made to leave him. Realizing she still loves him, she tells John Rofle. Now Pocahontas needs to save the love of her life as Rofle goes to kill Smith. It's a race against time but she won't let Smith die as her love has been found again.
1. Chapter 1

Her hair blew with the wind and danced with the leaves that flew through her hair so gracefully. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing against her face. It gave her a sense of peace that she so often longed for. She stood at the top of the cliff, looking at the water below. The waves crashed upon the shore and she was very tempted to dive into the river below.  
She turned her head when she heard the small pitter patter of footsteps and she knew at once that it was Meeko, her mischievous raccoon friend. Meeko ran up a tree that stood by Pocahontas, so he could jump on her shoulders.  
"Oh Meeko," She giggled. "You are the only thing keeping me happy in this hard time."  
Flit flew by and landed on Pocahontas's finger.  
"You keep me happy too," She smiled at Flit.  
Pocahontas sighed. Lately, with John Rolfe and her always fighting for one reason or another, it was hard to stay happy and cheerful.  
"I never fought with John Smith," she thought.  
A tear fell from her eye as she remembered her first love, the one she gave away. The one she so desperately missed and would do anything to see again, even if just for a moment.  
"He wouldn't want to see me," she thought out loud. "Not after what happened in London."  
Still she couldn't help thinking about him and wondered what it would be like if she did see him. Would she so easily forget John in that moment and rush into John Smith's arms? Would John Smith even want to see her again?  
She gave up her worrying and left the cliff. She slowly made her way through the trees on her way home, back to John. Meeko and Flit followed. When she heard voices coming from behind the trees, she quickly hid behind a bush. These were voices she did not recognize and she learned better by now that not all pale faces could be trusted.  
In the bush, she watched as the voices came closer, until she thought she recognized one.  
"That voice," She thought. "It's like I've heard it before."  
A man finally came into her view and Pocahontas knew at once that the voice she recognized was someone she knew.  
"John Smith?" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Pocahontas took a deep breath trying to get her head around who she was looking at. What were the chances that John Smith could be standing right in front of her?  
"This can't be real," She thought. "This has to be a dream. Could it really be him?"  
John Smith stood on the edge of the small cliff and stared down. The small town that has come to be built on the Native American land was getting bigger. John Smith had come back to make a life in that small town, but everywhere he looked he got constant reminders of his lost love.  
"At least she's happy," he thought.  
He hoped to never see them again. It would be far too painful to see her in the arms of another man. Still, for as long as he had been there, he had secretly searched for her. He went to the waterfall where they had met. He went to the giant tree where they had spoken their first words to each other. He even went to Grandmother Willow, but she had remained as still as a tree should.  
He felt stupid still looking for her, when he knew finding her would do him no good and only bring him more pain, but something in him felt like he could still paint with all the colors of the wind and sing with all the voices of the mountain.  
"What am I thinking," He thought. "I have to get back down to town."  
He left the cliff and went back to the town. After he left, Pocahontas felt safe to come out. She watched as he climbed down the small cliff. She made sure to stay out of his sight, but for some reason, she couldn't explain why she wanted for him to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's him," She said. "He's here, Grandmother Willow."  
"Who's here child?"  
Pocahontas sat in front of Grandmother Willow, still not sure if she had really seen John Smith or if it had been a dream. Her heart told her it was him, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.  
"John Smith."  
"John Smith?!" Grandmother Willow was surprised. "What happened when you talked to him?"  
"I didn't talk to him. I wanted to, but how can I?"  
"Child," Grandmother Willow said. "What about John Rolfe? You two were so happy."  
"We were," Pocahontas agreed. "But all we do is fight now and . . ."  
"And what child?"  
"I miss John Smith. I want to see him again, but I know that I shouldn't."  
"Child, you must decide who is right for your heart. You will understand when you let your heart decide for you."  
"But what if my heart is deceiving me? What if I make the wrong choice? What if I go lose John Rolfe? But how can I go my whole life without John Smith? How will I ever follow the right path, when I keep questioning my path?"  
"Every path has questions Pocahontas; you must follow the right path. Your heart knows what's right for you and it does not lie. You must ask yourself, who can you not live without?"  
Pocahontas kept those words in her mind all day. When she walked home, she felt anxious to see John. Maybe just looking at him, would help her understand her feelings. He stood outside their tent, talking to her father. He was still trying to learn of their Native American ways. When he caught sight of her, he smiled. Pocahontas smiled back, but something in her kept thinking about John Smith. John saw on her face that she had something on her mind, and he knew it was not good.


	4. Chapter 4

Pocahontas slowly made her way to John. When she finally reached his side, he put his arms around her and gave her a hug. She sighed because for once, in a long time she liked hugging John, only because her imagination let her think it was John Smith.  
"I can see that you're worrying about something." John finally spoke.  
"That is true." Pocahontas agreed.  
"Let's go for a walk." John said.  
He wanted to get away. Maybe if they were alone, she would be willing to open up to him again. It had been so long since they had made a real connection. Pocahontas tried to stay as far from John as she could without making it obvious that she wanted to get away from him. John reached for her hand, but she pulled away.  
"Pocahontas," John started. "I know we've been having problems, but we just need to work on them. We love each other."  
"Yes," Pocahontas awkwardly smiled. "I love you John."  
In that moment that she spoke those four words, she realized that she was saying it to the wrong John. She wanted to speak those four words to John Smith more than anyone else. John was satisfied though. He believed Pocahontas and kissed her.  
"This kiss," Pocahontas thought. "It's nothing like the kiss of John Smith. He kissed me with such passion and love."  
She pulled away from John and smiled. He truly believed that they were in love with each other, but he was only half right.  
"I need to be alone," Pocahontas said.  
She walked away from John and when he called her back, she began to run. She ran far from him, not knowing where she was going, but she was getting away. She stopped running when she was far enough away. Once again she heard the pitter patter of footsteps. Coming from the distance were Meeko and Flit.  
Pocahontas smiled at her friends than Meeko did something he had done before. In his hand was a compass, and he handed it to Pocahontas.  
"You still have this?" Pocahontas smiled. "It's John's compass."  
Looking at the compass, she knew at once what her heart and what Meeko was telling her to do.  
"I have to find him." She realized. "Tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

It was still dark when Pocahontas woke up the next morning. She had to leave before John woke or he might suspect something. She didn't have time to think about what he would think of her decision. She knew he wouldn't like it, but she had to follow her heart.  
"I was stupid for giving up John Smith," she thought as she made her way through the forest. "He was the best thing that ever happened to me and I have to find him."  
Pocahontas didn't know what would happened when she found him or if he even wanted to see her, but she knew she had to try. She searched in all the spots where she had been with John Smith. The waterfall, the giant tree, even Grandmother Willow, but she had little hope in finding him.  
She wandered aimlessly through the forest, just praying that she would find him. She stopped to rest by a small pond. When she looked around she realized that it was where they had first kissed. He was in the back of her mind and no matter how much she tried to get rid of the thought of him, he would not leave.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about him," she thought out loud. "It will just bring me pain when I learn that he is over me. He's probably moved on by now. He probably loves another."  
Pocahontas sighed and closed her eyes to calm herself. Soon her lips began to move and she found herself singing to remind of John Smith.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...  
You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name"

Her singing came to an end when she heard a noise behind her. This time she did not run. Out from behind the trees came a man. He stopped when he saw her and just stared at her. Her heart ran to him, but her legs remained still.  
"Pocahontas?" He finally spoke.  
He was hesitant to make the first move, but he walked to her until he was right in front of her. They stared into each other's eyes. He reached his hand out and Pocahontas took hold of it. With their hands together again, Pocahontas felt whole once more.


	6. Chapter 6

They were both silent. They didn't know what to say, but they knew they had to say something. When he looked into her eyes, he still saw so much truth and light, that he was tempted to kiss her. He waited so long to see her and had almost given up hope that he never would, but now looking into her eyes, he decided to give in to temptation no matter what the consequences may be.  
He slowly moved his face toward hers, determined to kiss her. It was quiet all around them; it was almost as if time had slowed until it came to a complete stop just for them. Their hearts raced with a passion and love that had been found again. How could such passion and love have ever been lost in the first place? How could such passion and love ever be lost again?  
With his lips, just inches away from hers, she closed her eyes and remembered the love they once shared. Despite everything that had happened, with their hands together, it felt like they had never been apart. She anxiously waited for the embrace of his lips, but they didn't come.  
Something in John Smith told him to stop. Instead he raised his hand up and put it to her face, softly caressing it.  
"I've missed you Pocahontas."  
She smiled with her heart and her face.  
"I've missed you," she whispered.  
"I let you get away once, because I thought it would make you happy to be with John Rolfe. I cannot let you get away from me again unless I know. Are you still happy?"  
"No." She said. "I thought I was, but there's no one in this world I will ever love more. You are my heart and my love. If you'll still have me, I will leave John Rolfe and stay with you forever."  
The moment the words left her mouth, neither could wait any longer. They rushed into each other's arms and love overcame them so greatly, that they kissed. In their heart, were fireworks exploding. Still fireworks, seemed to be the wrong word for it, because it was so much more than that. It was love.  
In her mind, Pocahontas knew it was wrong because she was cheating on John Rolfe, but nothing could stop her from her feelings now. She couldn't imagine what it would be like when she told John it was over, but being back in John Smith's arms and in his heart, let her know everything was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Pocahontas took a deep breath, thinking of how she would tell John it was over. Since she had just recently seen John Smith and found her love again, she knew the only way to be happy was to leave John.  
When she was back in her village, she saw that John wasn't there. When she asked where he was, she learned he was by the river. She made her way to the river and saw that he was alone.  
"Good," she thought. "At least I can do this in private."  
She walked up to John and grabbed his hand. He turned around. He grabbed her other hand and held onto them tightly, which only made it harder for Pocahontas. She knew she was about to break his heart, but it wasn't fair to stay with him when she loved another.  
"John," She started. "I must speak with you."  
"Okay," He smiled. 'What is it?"  
Pocahontas took a deep breath before she began. She was hesitant to speak, but she knew it had to be done. She told him she had seen John Smith a few days ago and decided to look for him. She told him they had found each other and kissed. She told him she loved him and always will.  
"John," She whispered. "I am so sorry, but he is the path I choose and I know now that he is the right path. I will always—"  
Pocahontas was interrupted when a hand came across her face and knocked her to the ground. She stared up at John Rolfe who had a look of anger on his face. Pocahontas had never seen him so angry. She never knew he could get so angry. He got down on his knees next to Pocahontas and grabbed onto her face so they were staring right at each other.  
"Listen to me," He said each word with anger. "You cannot just leave me. I won't allow it. I don't care if you love him. I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him."  
Pocahontas gasped as John left her side and began to walk away. Pocahontas quickly rose and ran to him.  
"No!" She cried. "You can't do this."  
John grabbed her tightly and pushed her down again. This time, he pushed her so hard, that she fell unconscious. There was a darkness in John Rolfe that no one knew of. He kept it hidden because for once he was happy in his life, and had no reason to be angry. Pocahontas's words somehow released all his anger. He wouldn't stand to lose her, even if that meant killing a man. He went after John Smith and all the while, Pocahontas remained unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't leave you." She whispered.  
"You never will," he said. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, forever."  
"Forever?" she asked.  
"Yes," he answered. "Even through death."  
"Death," she cried. "No! John, you can't leave me, you just can't!"  
The darkness overcame her and his whisper disappeared.  
"John!" She called for him, but there was no reply. "John! Where are you?! Please come back. Please."  
Still there was no reply. Soon she realized that is was just a dream. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw a bright light as her eyes adjusted to the sun. Her father stood over her and slowly helped her up until she was able to stand on her own.  
"Pocahontas," Her father spoke. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
She came back to realization and remembered what had happened just before she had that dream.  
"Father, we have to find him. He's in danger."  
"Who?" he asked.  
"John Smith." She quickly answered.  
"John smith?" He was surprised. "What is he doing here?"  
"No time to explain. We have to find him. John Rolfe is looking for him. He wants to kill him."  
Pocahontas began to run away and when her father called after her for more explanation, she did not stop. She felt like this was all her fault and she would never be able to live with herself if John Smith died at her fault. She ran through the forest, not knowing where to go. She didn't know where John Rolfe could have gone, but she knew she had to find John smith before it was too late.  
Than she suddenly stopped. She listened to the earth, to the wind; she felt her mother's spirit all around her, than she knew. She felt it in her soul. John Rolfe had a gun in his hand; he was walking through the forest quickly going toward John Smith. She knew it was only a matter of time until he would be dead, unless she got to him first.  
Her heart ran like wild horses and beat hard and loud. She had found her love again. She had found her path again. She had been found again and she would not let John Rolfe take that from her. She made her way through the forest until she heard angry screams and realized the screams came from John Rolfe.  
"How dare you think you can take her from me, John Smith. I love her and I'm not going to let you have her."  
"You don't love her. You'll never love her like I do."  
"A dead man can't love."  
Pocahontas pushed back a tree branch and saw John Smith on the ground with John Rolfe aiming a gun at him. John Smith made eye contact with Pocahontas.  
"I love you," he mouthed the words.  
The thunderous noise of a gunshot echoed through the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

The wind furiously blew through the trees. The spirits became angered with the horrid sound of the gunshot. It happened so quickly and yet it seemed like time had stopped just so Pocahontas could get to where she is now. Her arm burned with pain as blood dripped from her arm. Her eyes were intense as she glared at John Rolfe.  
"This is my love," she angrily said. "No matter what you do, you cannot kill love."  
John Rolfe threw the gun to the ground, ashamed that the blood on Pocahontas was his fault. John Smith tore his shirt and wrapped the fabric around Pocahontas's arm, covering the blood. He grabbed her, pulling her close to him. They both glared at John Rolfe. He was quiet, because he didn't know what to say.  
From the distance, there was a man that came toward them. Pocahontas's father soon stood behind John Rolfe. He saw the blood on his daughter and his heart became cold toward John Rolfe.  
"For what you have done, you will be banished. Never again will you be welcome among our people."  
His actions enraged her tribe. They dragged him away.  
"No," he said. "Please. I can explain. Pocahontas. Pocahontas!"  
She ignored his cries and focused on her love.  
"John," she said. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." he said.  
"My daughter," her father spoke. "We will take you back to the village where you can heal, and John Smith," he directed his gaze to John Smith. "Is welcome to join our family."  
John stood and helped Pocahontas up. They both looked at each other and smiled.  
"Finally," they both thought. "Our love has been found again."


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was finally as it should be. As it should've always been. John Rolfe had been banished from her tribe and forced to go back to London. John Smith promised Pocahontas that he would always stay with her and never leave her again. She made the same promise to him. Their lives, their hearts, their souls had become one, never to part again.  
When he looked into her eyes and held her in his arms, he felt warmth that he never felt elsewhere. He felt love that he never thought was possible. When she looked into his eyes and was held in his arms, she felt safer than she did elsewhere. She felt love that she always secretly dreamed for.  
They held each other, ever so tightly and close together that it seemed their hearts could almost be touching.  
"John" Pocahontas wept. "I was so frightened that I was going to lose you forever."  
"No," he whispered. "When I told you I would always be with you, I meant it."  
"I know you did, but it scared me to think that you could've died and it was my fault again."  
"Pocahontas, I told you once and I'll tell you everyday for as long we both shall live. I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you."  
"Oh John," Pocahontas tightened her grip on him.  
"Pocahontas," John said. "Promise me something."  
"Yes," she said. "Anything."  
"If I shall ever come close to death again, don't be a hero. Don't try to save me. Don't put your life in danger. If you die, trying to save me, my soul will die with you."  
"John," Pocahontas stared at him. "I can't let you die. I had to save you and if anything ever happens again, I will always jump in front of the bullet for you. I have to save you."  
"You already have saved me, in more ways than you will ever know."  
He tenderly grabbed onto her face and brought her lips to his. They shared a passionate, affectionate kiss that brought tears of joy to her eyes.  
"Pocahontas," He smiled. "I talked to your father."  
"Oh?" she said.  
"He said yes."  
"Yes?"  
"In fact he said nothing would make him happier."  
"What would?"  
John gently moved Pocahontas out of his grasp. He put one knee to the ground and placed Pocahontas's hand in his.  
"Pocahontas, my love," he started. "You are my best friend, my soul mate, my heart. You're everything I will ever need and everything I always wanted. If you spend the rest of your life with me, I promise to spend the rest of my life making you feel as happy as I do when I'm with you. Marry me?"  
There was no other word that came to her mind, but "Yes!"

The spirits knew the day was good, for two souls would be eternally joined. The heart of every member in the tribe rejoiced. Pocahontas's father stood by John Smith.  
"I'm proud to give my daughter to you, but before I do, there's something you must know."  
"Yes sir." John respectively said.  
"I was enough for her not long ago, I was her number one, she told me so. And she still means the world to me, just so you know so be careful when you hold my girl. Time changes everything, Life must go on and I'm not gonna stand in your way, but I loved her first and I held her first. And a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep and I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it still hard to give her away. You take care of her."  
"I will do right by her. I've never loved another like I love her. I promise to always be with her sir."  
"I know you will, son."  
The great Chief Powhatan and John Smith shared a hug. He was welcomed into their tribe and into their family.  
Pocahontas was alone in her tent, her heart was prepared and glad for the occasion.  
"Pocahontas."  
She turned at the sound of her father's voice. He smiled at her with joy. In his hand was her mother's blue necklace.  
"At long last, your mother's dream has come true."  
Pocahontas turned around and let her father place the necklace around her neck. She turned once more, to face her father.  
"My dream has also come true. John Smith is a good man. I have faith he will make a good husband and bring much joy to your heart."  
"He will, father. We both love each other very much."  
"Your mother and I were married on this day." He smiled.  
"You mean—"  
"Yes," he said. "This is the anniversary of my wedding with your mother. There could be no better day than this."  
She cried with joy as she embraced her father with a loving hug.  
"I always prayed this day would come, but it's still hard to give you away."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, my daughter."  
The time was here. The tribe stood and watched as they walked down the aisle. John Smith stood at the end and watched her with pride, joy, and love. Pocahontas smiled at him with blissful love.  
"How could that beautiful woman be walking to me?" He thought.  
Soon she was by his side and all the world was at peace as they stood beneath the willow. Grandmother Willow watched the two souls that would soon be joined together. Kekata stood in front of them, prepared to join them. They spoke their vows.  
"Pocahontas," John began. "When I was a kid, my mother told me that I must be worthy of love to attain it. I never thought I was worthy, because I never knew what love was or how to attain it, until I met you. You make me feel worthy of love. You have saved me in more ways than anyone can imagine. Your love has even brought me to God. I know God exists because only He could create an angel so beautiful and so wonderful to have made me feel worthy of not only love, but of your love, which is so much more than just love."  
"John," Pocahontas spoke. "When I look at you, I see so much more than what's on the outside. I see your soul and I know you're worthy of love, because you have made me worthy of love. What you have done for me is so much more than anyone could ever do for me. You have loved me and now I know you always will. When I was a child, my mother told me something as well. She said 'when love comes so strongly, it lives in your soul and it becomes your life.' John, you are my soul and my life, you are everything to me. I promise to always love you."  
They stared into each other's eyes, content on staying that way forever.  
"Oh great spirit of the earth," Kekata said. "Make of their vows, one vow. Make of their lives, one life. Make of their hearts, one heart. Make of their souls, one soul. In the presence of the tribe, the earth and the holy spirit, may these two loves become one love. John, you may now kiss the bride."  
Their lips tenderly beat with the same love their hearts beat with. John held his wife so close to him, never wanting to let go. Pocahontas held onto her husband, never wanting him to let go. Their love had been eternally found again.


End file.
